Antioch
|- |'Capital City' || Antioch City |- |'Alliance' || Christian Coalition of Countries Disciple Seniority: 8/23/2014 |- |'Founding' | 8/6/2014 10:17:50 PM |- |'Government' • Ruler | Federal Monarchy King Michael7 |- |'Religion' | Christianity |- |'Population' | 2,990 Population Mixed Ethnicity 21.52 per mile |- |'National Tax Rate' | 10% |- |'Currency' | Shilling |- |'Resources' | Furs & Pigs |} Note: this page is updated within each few days. Official Information Antioch is a small, developing, and maturing nation created on August 6th, 2014 with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Antioch work diligently to produce Furs and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Antioch has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Antioch allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Antioch believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Antioch will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Custom Information: Antioch, formally known as the Federal Kingdom of Antioch, is a Bible-Believing Christian nation started by me, Michael7. I wanted to show the other nations and their rulers the truth, to witness to them just as Jesus commanded Acts 1:8. The people trust in God and his written word, the KJV Bible, and use it as a starting point in our actions and decisions. Message to Others: "As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one" (Romans 3:10). We are all sinners and one day we will stand before Jesus, God the Son, and he will judge us (2 Corinthians 5:10), and since we are sinners, we deserve Hell. Don't believe, then ask yourself this: Have you ever told a lie, even a small one? In God's eyes, lying is an abomination (Proverbs 12:22) and he says all liars will have their part in Hell, the Lake of Fire (Revelation 21:8), for eternity. God is not playing games here. We are all sinners and are condemned, but there is a way out of Hell. "But God commendeth his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us" (Romans 5:8). 2,000 years ago, Jesus Christ, God in the flesh, the same one who will judge us, shed his blood and died and rose from the dead to pay the penalty for our sins and to save us from Hell. We can escape Hell and enter Heaven, but only through Christ alone, He is the way, the truth, and the life (John 14:6). Jesus said to repent (Luke 13:3) meaning turning from your sins and trusting in Christ alone. Please, "And the times of this ignorance God winked at; but now commandeth all men every where to repent: Because he hath appointed a day, in the which he will judge the world in righteousness" (Acts 17:30-31). I'm not talking in-game, I'm talking about your real eternal soul. Trust in Christ today.Category:Nations